Reflections in a Digger Bucket
by MollyBananahammock
Summary: Alex and Piper ride out the first night of the riot together in a digger bucket... One shot. Vauseman smut. Possible spoilers for season 5 but nothing major.


**A/N - This little one shot is brought to you by a prompt given to me by maryska with the question of 'how to spend a hot night in a digger bucket', so here's my interpretation of that! Those kinds of prompts are just way too tempting and since there was no way I could fit that into my story, it had to become a one shot. I hope its hot enough for you maryska! It's also pretty damn fluffy too, but sometimes I can't help myself. So it's hot and fluffy and I hope you all enjoy. I really should be sleeping, it's one am over here and I have college at nine tomorrow, but this had to get out my head and into the archive. Hopefully i'll wake up to some lovely comments to make the lack of sleep worth while! Enjoy my fellow Vauseman smut lovers! ;)**

* * *

"I am _not_ sleeping in a digger bucket."

"Why not?" Alex said, struggling to get into it and spreading her arms out, "Look, it's cosy! I've even attached a sheet over to the front to give us a little privacy."

Hands on her hips, Piper screwed up her face. "It is _not_ cosy. There is no way two people can fit in there."

"Sure there is. Look at all this space." Alex motioned over the space that couldn't have been more than twelve inches wide, but no matter how hard she tried to grin through it, there was no way to make the small, steel place look appealing. A digger bucket is still a digger bucket, even when you but a blanket on it. "Okay, I know, it sucks," Alex sighed, ran a hand through her hair and propped herself up on her elbow, "but there isn't exactly much fucking choice out here, is there?"

"No, I guess not."

There probably _was_ a better way to do this, Piper thought, maybe get a couple of mattresses and lay them on the grass. Find some pillows and sheets from inside to soften it a little, but it was dark out, it had been a long day and at this point all Piper wanted was to lie down and close her eyes. Even if the place she had to do that was in a dirty oversized shovel. Besides, Piper figured that being able to snuggle in with Alex might make the whole experience more enjoyable.

"Come on, little spoon." Alex enticed, sliding her glasses up onto her head, "Get in here."

The way Alex smiled at her made the request hard for Piper to deny. The sweetness of her calling Piper her _little spoon_ mixed with the suggestiveness of _get in here_. Who could resist that?

With a shy smile Piper relented and climbed into the bucket, squeezing herself into what was left of the space beside Alex. Her back pressed tightly against Alex's front. Their legs bent and hunched over at the neck a little in order to fit the whole of themselves inside.

"Well this is uncomfortable."

Alex chuckled against the back of Piper's neck, slowly sliding an arm around her waist. "It's not _so_ bad."

Placing her hand on top of Alex's, Piper closed her eyes and hummed a contented moan. "No, I suppose it's not."

"You know something?" Alex asked after a few moments of lying in peace together.

"Mmh?"

"This is the first time we've been able to do this in years."

"Do what?"

"Lie together without the risk of being caught by a guard. Spend the night together."

Piper smiled, to herself at first, before turning awkwardly in Alex's arms to face her. "You're right. Shame though that we're spending it in a _bucket_."

Alex chuckled, making Piper beam back at her.

"It _is_ nice though," she added, lacing her fingers through a strand of Alex's hair. "Lying under the stars. No-one looking over our shoulders. Without twenty other girls wandering around us… I've missed this."

And she had. More than she'd realised. Piper had gotten used to the Prison Way of Life. Had almost forgotten the bliss of getting to spend the night in the arms of your partner.

It was all coming back to her now. That feeling of contentment that could only come from having the person you loved breathing beside you. From feeling their hands rest at your waist and their breath tickle your neck.

Just as Alex had pointed out, it had been years since they'd been able to do this. The morning of the day of Alex mom's death had been the last time they'd properly laid in one another's arms.

Without people around. Without the loom of the guards.

The sting of that day still pierced Piper, just from thinking of it and all the ways she could have, and _should_ have, done things differently. She could see the pain in Alex's eyes, the hurt in her voice as she packed up and left. The sense of abandonment that unfortunately Alex knew all too well, creeping up again.

The guilt Piper felt from leaving her like that was one she hadn't forgiven herself for. One that she carried to this day and used as incentive to do things differently this time around. It didn't always work. Sometimes she still fucked up, but she was trying. She wondered how different things would be if she hadn't left that morning, but had a weird sense that everything that happened to them happened for a reason. That everything was just how it was supposed to be - no matter how hard it was or how dumb that sounded.

Thinking of it, of that morning before everything went wrong, of lying in Alex's arms, her nose nuzzled into her neck, it felt like only yesterday. It felt like no time had passed at all.

Over the course of her prison sentence, there'd been times when she'd thought of this, of lying with Alex. Times when she'd felt particularly lonely and craved the touch of someone else as she lay in her uncomfortable bed. Times when she'd thought of Alex sleeping only a few dorms away and remembered just how good cuddling into her had felt. Times when she wished she could leave her own bunk and join Alex in hers.

Nothing had really prepared her for just how good it would feel when she finally got that again, and she certainly hadn't expected to get it so soon. For that, this riot was a blessing.

"I've missed this too." Alex admitted, smiling into Piper's eyes, looking suddenly a little sheepish as she played with the hair falling by Piper's face. "I love you."

It never failed to amaze her just how adorable Alex could be. Beneath the bravado that everyone else saw lay a sweet, loving, caring woman. Reserved just for her.

Nobody else had seen that coy grin Alex gave her when they were alone together. No one else saw how vulnerable she could look when she talked about her feelings - because she rarely let anyone know how she felt.

Alex wore her heart on her sleeve, but only around those she trusted most. To everyone else she put up a wall. Used her humour to deflect any real emotion and, more recently, developed a 'I don't give a shit what happens' type of attitude to everything.

But Piper knew differently, because _of course_ Alex cared. Deep down she did. She wanted retribution for her actions, she wanted to feel like she truly paid for what she had done, but being found out, charged and given extra time wouldn't bring her that. Only forgiving herself would bring her the redemption she craved, and maybe that would never come, but rotting in a place like this for a longer time than she was already serving wouldn't help her forgive herself any quicker.

That's how Piper saw it anyway. The trick is in trying to convince Alex that she's right.

Right now, however, all of that was forgotten, because in front of her now wasn't the woman who had murdered, chopped up a guard and buried his parts in the garden, it wasn't the girl who didn't care if anyone found out what she had done. In front of her now was the woman that loved her. The woman that wanted only to make her happy. The woman that touched her oh so gently and kissed her so very deeply. The woman that had proved countless times that she only had eyes for her, and would happily spend the rest of her nights in an oversized shovel like this if it meant she was spending it there with her.

It made it all the more special, the fact that no-one else ever saw Alex like this. In this way, Alex was hers and hers only. Everyone else only got a fraction of her, but she, Piper, got the whole of her. The good and the bad. The ugly and the beautiful. The sweet and the unsavoury.

Everything.

Piper scooted in closer, hooking her leg over Alex's, gliding a hand under her top and up the sleek, smooth curve of her back and kissed her. "Love you, too."

It felt good saying those words to her again. Even though the prison was turning to shit, it felt like she and Alex were finally returning to their normality. Together again, and this time, hopefully, for good.

She had more faith in them this time around. They'd already gone through so much together, Piper struggled to think of anything that could come along now that would be able to pull them apart again. They were both ready to be that old couple holding hands to their colonoscopies.

"We really need to rethink this sleeping situation, though." Piper added, squirming at the pain gathering in her neck, "My neck is already going numb."

"I agree." Alex said, grazing the back of her hand against Piper's cheek. "Tomorrow. Right now I'm kind of enjoying having you forced in so close."

Piper hummed her agreement, pushing her hips into Alex's, "I quite like that, too."

This time when they kissed, it was deeper than before. Alex's hand came to Piper's jaw as they savoured being able to kiss like this without the underlying feeling that they could be told to stop at any second. In relative privacy. The most they'd had ages.

Their lips pressed together and pulled apart. Piper held her teeth against Alex's protruding bottom lip. Sucked on it just a little. Just enough to make Alex moan and want more. Their tongues explored one another mouths, massaged together and searched to go deeper than was possible.

It was the perfect kind of kiss for the moment, but before long they were breathless from it and desperate for more.

A shout, a scream and some thuds brought them harshly back to reality. Piper turned her head back in the direction of the noise coming from the main prison building.

It was quite scary, actually. Being out in the open in the midst of a riot. Neither Piper nor Alex knew how this whole thing was going to play out. They didn't know how dangerous or wild it could get. They'd already seen enough to know that so many of the girls in there were hungry for the blood of the guards and high on the power they now held.

"Maybe we should pull the blanket curtain down." Alex offered, as if it would shield them from whatever the night may bring.

Alex reached over, her body hovering above Piper's, and managed to grab the blanket she'd secured up there so it fell down over the open end of the bucket, sealing them against the outside. Covering them in a deep wall of darkness. The kind of which neither of them were used to, having spent their nights in dim light. Never fully dark.

It only added to the slight apprehension in the air. The pitch black only made the sounds from the riot still brewing inside feel creepier. Made the tight space feel smaller.

It was slightly claustrophobic, and it made both of them a little uncomfortable.

Alex had never enjoyed this kind of darkness, Piper remembered. Had always disliked overly small spaces, too. They made her agitated, made her feel like everything was closing in on her. Brought back memories of when she was younger, when the other kids at school had picked on her and tormented her. Throwing her in lockers, encircling her to call her names. She'd told her all of this a long time ago, Piper doubted she even remembered telling her. Doubted too that anyone else knew. Another one of those little details reserved just for her.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Piper went in to kiss her again. The best way to ease this kind of anxiety, she figured, was distraction.

Making out in a bulldozer scoop, they both eventually realised, is pretty awkward. Without anything to cushion you, each position becomes uncomfortable with time and rearranging your position isn't exactly easy, but they made it work. Over the years, both outside and inside prison, they'd learned how to fool around in awkward spaces and had become pretty good at it. From bathrooms to supply cupboards. From cars to behind church alters.

A bulldozer bucket, however, had definitely topped their list of strangest and most difficult to manoeuvre.

Like always though, the ill-fitting space only bothered them until their passion took over. Until they no longer cared that something was digging into their back or they were getting pins and needles in their legs.

When Alex pushed her body impossibly closer to Piper's, ensuring that no space at all was left between them, every other feeling was replaced by one of desire, of hunger, of that undeniable need to get closer, to feel more, to have her lips and her hands both everywhere and in _one specific place_.

Piper hummed her satisfaction as Alex's hand snaked up under her shirt to squeeze her breast, as she pushed one thigh up between Piper's legs and rocked her hips against them.

"Oh, Alex," she moaned, breaking away from the kiss to find some air. Entangling a hand in her dark hair, removing the glasses from on top of her head and dropping them out on to the grass (they were more likely to get broken up here) as Alex kissed her way down her jaw, to lick at that sweet spot beside her ear and nibble her way down her slender neck.

Though she knew it wasn't possible, Piper wanted nothing more than to remove every piece of Alex's clothing and her own. To feel that warm ivory skin against hers, but the space was too tight and although they were more shielded from view and much less likely to be caught out than they had been in ages, there was still always that chance that one of the girls would interrupt them, or something would happen to flood the grounds with the riot currently confined to the inside.

So Piper done all she could do in the circumstances and pulled Alex's shirt up, over her breasts but not over her arms, then pulled her pants down over her ass and used her legs to work the fabric down to her ankles, and then done the same with her own. So they could rub against one another with as little material in between them as possible. So Piper could feel Alex's sizeable breast push into her own, so she could grind her exposed pussy against the heat of Alex's bare thigh.

It was all so consuming. They forgot where they were. They got louder than they had in a long time. Rubbing against each other, moaning one another's names and all sort of other dirty things.

The confined space became damp with their heat. The steel no longer cold.

"Touch me," Piper pleaded into Alex's ear, and even in the darkness she saw the curl on Alex's lips.

She was always such a tease. A master at bringing Piper to the point of ecstasy and letting her go back down again. She relished in it, and she was doing it right now.

Kissing at Piper's neck, biting her nipple, rolling it between her fingers. Grabbing her ass, squeezing it tight. Pushing her leg to the apex of her thigh and pulling away again, forcing Piper to thrust her hips up in search of the touch she needed. Running her fingers over Piper's abdomen, teasing her way down to her lower stomach and skipping past the point she wanted her fingers to touch most. Whispering in her ear, telling her all the things she was going to do to her but not _actually_ doing them. Not yet.

It's been a long time since Alex had teased her like this. In prison there's really not much time for it. You have to do what you're doing quickly because there's always someone around the corner, and right now, Alex was making up for all that lost time. Enjoying hearing the pleading whimpers of her name that she hadn't heard in so long.

"Alex," Piper breathed, in a voice that sounded somewhere between pleasure and pain, taking hold of the hand currently kneading her breast and forcing it downwards, " _Please_."

Alex was desperate for it too, Piper could tell by the low growl she heard rumble in her throat as she rolled her hips against her thigh. Could tell even more by how growingly wet that thigh was becoming.

She decided to get the ball rolling first. Thought that maybe if she gave Alex a taste of what she herself craved then she'd finally give up this teasing game and put her fingers where Piper needed them.

" _Fuck, yes_." Alex groaned in that sexy deep voice of hers, the one that only got sexier in this kind of situation, when Piper cupped and gently squeezed her pussy, teasing one finger against her entrance. She lifted her hips and spread her legs instinctively wider as Piper slid that finger up under her folds, gathering up her wetness and brushing against her sweet spot.

Alex moaned again. Deep and predatorily, something that sounded more like a growl, before finding Piper's lips with her own and hungrily ravaging them. This time, when Piper took hold of Alex's hand and guided it southwards, Alex put up no fight and Piper smiled a satisfied grin that her plan had worked and her talented fingers were now exactly where she wanted them to be.

Breathless cries and desperate moans were the only sounds to come from that digger bucket from that point onwards. Neither of them had any coherence to form proper words, only hums and groans that sometimes vaguely sounded like one another's names.

Piper was the first to come undone. Not that it was any sort of a surprise. Before long, with Alex's long fingers pushing in and out of her and massaging her clit so expertly and curling deep within her, Piper lost all ability to keep up her own ministrations against Alex's body.

Alex didn't seem to mind, she knew Piper well enough to know she was the more sensitive of the two, the one more likely to succumb to the pleasure first. She was used to it. She _enjoyed_ it. Loved the fact that Piper became so unable to function because of what _she_ was doing to her.

She thrusted up and down against her thigh again instead, a movement that was, in itself, utterly delightful. Alex fucking loved those long legs of hers. Being able to fuck them like this was exquisite.

When Piper arched her back, lost in her own world of what Alex was doing to her, Alex couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of her chest in the air, pushed up so close to her face.

Being forced together in such a tight spot certainly had its advantages.

Alex kissed between Piper's breasts as she slowed her thrusts inside Piper down, determined to tease her as much as possible, sliding her drenched fingers up to circle her clit, to pinch it, to slide it between her fingers. All sorts of things that made Piper cry out, made her let out a high pitched yelp and a low guttural purr.

"Imgonnacome - imgonnacome - imgonnacome," Piper threw out between breaths, one hand gripping Alex's back, so hard it would most definitely leave a mark, and the other clenched around the edge to the digger bucket.

"Do it, baby," Alex encouraged, thrusting her fingers back inside her lover and moving them with speed and curling accuracy.

"Yes!" Piper gasped as she came, closing her eyes tightly, pushing her hips upwards and kicking her legs out so they banged against the steel, " _yes!_ "

The sight of Piper falling apart, the sound of her calling out, the way Piper legs shook as Alex continued to rub against her thigh and the way her hips pushed up to meet Alex's, brought her that same release, " _Fuck… oh god… Piper._ "

Alex dropped her forehead to rest against Piper's as they both rode out their orgasms. Alex's finger still slowly playing around and inside her pussy and her own still riding against Piper's leg.

When they were finally spent, Alex rolled off of her. Panting and sweaty, and reluctantly fixed her clothes back on properly.

"That was fucking hot." Alex said, facing up at the curve of the bucket, stating the obvious but compelled to point it out anyway.

"Yeah." Piper agreed through laboured breaths, fixing her own clothes before rolling over to settle herself in Alex's arms. Ready to delight in sleeping against her for the first time in far too long.

With the orgasm fading, that delicious shiver of euphoria in her veins dimming, the ache of being in a digger was coming back. Though this time Piper was unsure whether most of that had to do with being here or from what they'd just been doing. It couldn't have helped, but at the same time it helped so much.

"I guess this digger isn't so bad." She mused, nestling her face into the side of Alex's neck, breathing in the sexy musk they'd both created.

Alex let out a short laugh, the kind that made Piper's heart flutter, and said, "I told you so."

"Do you think this riot will last long?" Piper asked moments later, when they'd both fully returned to normal.

"Who knows." Alex gave a slight shrug, "I doubt it. I'd be surprised if it lasted through tomorrow."

Piper couldn't help but hope that wasn't true. She knew it couldn't last forever. This was only a temporary blip in her prison sentence, but it was a perfect blip. One where she had the chance to be with Alex in semi-normality.

Alex would be dreading the end of this too, Piper knew that for certain. She'd be worrying about any impending investigations, the type that could potentially see her put away for much longer than she already was. Not that she'd currently admit it worried her.

The thought of it churned Piper's stomach. The only thing getting her through all of this was knowing that soon they'd be together on the outside. She couldn't handle the idea that that vision may be put off for decades.

Pushing those thoughts to the side, Piper hooked her leg over Alex's. Placed a little kiss on her neck and closed her eyes, before saying something she hadn't said to her in this position for a long time. "Goodnight, Al."

"Night, Pipes." Alex returned with a kiss to Piper's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **Told you it'd get fluffy! ;D**


End file.
